warriorsofmythfandomcom-20200216-history
Mirror Person
Origins A Mirror Person is one of a race of creatures with origins in Chinese mythology, legend and folklore. The best known account of their existence is documented by the famous author Jorge Luis Borges, in his 1957 work called The Book of Imaginary Beings. The account tells of a race of people who lived in a dimension apart from Earth. This dimension's existence was accidentally discovered by ancient Chinese mages, who used mirrors as a portal to bridge the two dimensions. This alternate dimension would be called the Fauna of Mirrors and its inhabitants would be called Mirror People. At first, this arrangement was widely accepted. Each race saw this as a chance to enhance their magics and sciences even further, and so business between them prospered for a long time, likely generations. Though, after a while, cultures began to clash, and the peace was disturbed. Creatures from the Fauna of Mirrors escaped through the bridging portal and wreaked havoc throughout China, and bandits among the Chinese retaliated with attacks on the Fauna. Soon, the trouble between the Chinese and the Mirror People turned to all-out war. The Mirror People possessed great knowledge of technology and weaponry, but the Chinese had great skill in magic and sorcery. And China's most skilled mage was the Yellow Emperor Huang Di, ruler of the Chinese people. By his magic alone, a great ritual spell was formulated, which he had started working on years before war broke out. When the spell was set into effect, it would target everything that came from the Fauna, which now inhabited the Earth. They would all be snatched up with the unrelenting force of a vortex, back through the mirrors, into the dimension from which they came. And to keep them from simply building up and returning to plague the Chinese again, the Fauna was sealed off. The Mirror People were deprived not only of their will and consciousness, but even of their physical form. They would only be given definite shape when an inhabitant of Earth passed by a mirror, or a surface which could act as a mirror. And the only form they would be allowed to take, would be a form native to Earth. Their every action, their appearance, everything about the Mirror People would only be turned into slavish reflections for Earth's glory. It would seem the perfect victory. Yet, a prophecy exists, assuring the Mirror People that this defeat is only temporary. Some time in the future, it is said that the spell will eventually wane, and the first to awaken from it will be the Fauna's fish. Then, a single line will appear simultaneously in every reflective surface on Earth. It will be of a color, like history has never recorded in Earth's history. Then, as the fish awoke, other creatures will start to awake within the Fauna. Slowly, over time, people's reflections will imitate them less and less. The Mirror People will grow stronger and stronger in their own free will. And after a while, the reflections will not imitate people at all, neither in action or appearance. The Mirror People will regain their true forms, regain their free will, and regain the memories of the war long ago. At just this time, the barrier sealing the Mirror People within the Fauna will dissolve, the Mirror People will be able to escape through every reflective surface on Earth, and they will not be defeated. Having been slave to their Earthling masters so long, the Mirror People will know them as well as they know themselves, and no stratagem the people of Earth will devise, will be able to stop them. The Fauna's animals will attack with fury renewed. Led personally by the Fish and the Tiger of the Fauna (who will have gained the knowledge of centuries, granting them sentience like men), and allied with Earth's sea creatures, the inhabitants of the Fauna will win. Appearance Due to the Yellow Emperor's magic, removing all physical things related to the culture of the Mirror people, there is no remaining image, anywhere on Earth, of what the Mirror People originally looked like. Not to mention, they were widely despised by the Chinese at the end of the war. Descriptions of the Mirror People to the descendants of the Chinese cannot be expected to be accurate and unbiased. Though, many believe that, prior to their enslavement, the Mirror People were similar in size and shape to the people of Earth (with just perhaps some alien skin texture, skin color, eye color, hair color, etc). Now, however, due to the enchantment placed over the Fauna, the Mirror People simply look like glass versions of humans, and Mirror Creatures look like glass versions of animals. Away from the presence of a reflective surface, they appear transparent like pieces of glass. Yet, when a Mirror Person passes a reflective surface within the Fauna at the same time a human or animal passes a reflective surface on Earth, their entire body reflects like a mirror, and the Earth creature in question can only see their own reflection. Behavior Abilities Weaknesses Category:Mythical Being Category:Asian Mythology, Legend and Folklore Category:Chinese Mythology, Legend and Folklore Category:Humanoid Category:Shapeshifter Category:Earth/Metal/Sand Category:Light Category:M